


Truths Have Consequences

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He just wants to tell the truth, Hurt!Oscar, Oscar is a good boi, Ozpin cares TOO much about people, Ozpin did nothing wrong, Ozpin is best dad, Spoilers for the most recent episode, Talking, Tears, but of course James had to go and do something drastic, no hugs but still plenty of Protective Ozpin, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: In which Oscar realizes that sometimes telling the truth can have just of greater consequences then telling a lie.(spoilers for Volume 7, episode 11, Gravity.)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Truths Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Having finally caught back up Rwby after weeks of life and different fandoms taking my time, I just couldn't help myself in writing this idea on my concept of what happened during that final shot of the recent episode. Do I think this will happen, hell no.
> 
> But that's what fanfics are all about.

The first thing that he became aware of once he regained conscious was the smells and sounds around him, the smell of fire burning and the sounds of sirens, the sound of feet running, hitting against cobblestone. Letting out a pained groan, Oscar's eyes remained closed, as he realized that he couldn't remember what happened, couldn't recall why he was in such pain and why he was very obviously outside, giving the fact that he felt the crisp wind of the nighttime air gently brush against his skin.

Then suddenly, as if someone slapped him over the face, he remembered.

He remembered going back to The Academy, remembered going to his room, remembered sitting down on his bed, wanting to take a moment to breathe, a moment to relax and to think. But a shiver ran down his spine and a pit of dread grew in his stomach. The air suddenly felt ominous, it felt cold. It was his reflexes telling him that something bad was about to happen, happen to him. Oscar shot up from the bed and looked around his room, nothing seemed out of place, but still he felt that pit still reside in his stomach and goosebumps still prickled against his arms. Cautiously, he moved towards his cane, not feeling comfortable being without it when he felt this alert and in danger. In fact, his once desire of wanting to relax were no longer a forefront in his mind, warning bells shoot through his head, basically screaming at him to _leave_ , to leave right _now_.

Clinching The Long Memory in his fingertips, and fastening the Lamp on his waist, Oscar remembered walking towards the door when it slide open abruptly revealing several Atlesian Knights beyond it. Guns at the ready they walked inside and stood before him. "Is something wrong?" He asked making sure his voice is level and calm, despite his body being the complete opposite, his shoulders stiffening when he watched two of them move behind him.

One of the Knight stood still, and merely pointed to the Lamp on his waist.

Oscar remained where he stood, his shoulders taut and his fingers twitching, it didn't take much for him to connect the dots, "But Ironwood said we could keep it." Why was Ironwood now choosing to take back the Relic when he was the one who said that they could keep it? It didn't make any sense unless—unless since now that Ironwood knew the truth, he was going back on his word. Because Oscar had told him the truth, the whole truth and now he was doing something drastic?

And by the looks of these Knights, that looked to be the case.

Then out of the eye, he saw that he left his Scroll laying on his bed, Oscar steeled himself for a second or two before he moved towards it, "My friends will want to know about this, I'll give them a call." The moment on of the android's hand wrapped around his wrist Oscar's instinct kicked in, this is where he confirmed that these androids were not here to take him to Ironwood, they were here for an entirely different reason and he had a good idea what the reason was. The urge to run was high, but these Knights were going to just let him go, so he was going to have to fight. So that's exactly what he did, and this time there was no Team RWBY or JPN to aid him, and certainly no Ozpin to guide him either.

For the very first time, Oscar was fighting alone.

And somehow, miraculously he was able to defeat the Knights and run, but it didn't take long for more of them to show up as he was making his way down the many hallways of the Academy. They shot at him, chased after him and some were even able to catch him off guard and get a few good hits in, but he forced himself to move through the pain and continued to run. He ran until his feet felt numb, he ran until he couldn't anymore, until he could do nothing but stumble and limp, using the wall as support. And then when he finally could walk no more, when the exhaustion finally hit him, did he finally collapse in a deserted alleyway in the streets of Mantle.

And that's were he was now. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it must have been long enough for the city to go into complete chaos, seriously what happened? He could still smell the fire burning in some of the building and the rotten stench of the Grimm that had invaded before but what's more was the silent. He heard no other sound, no screams or cries. Slowly, he got to his feet and limped towards a corner and peeked around it just enough to see the side of the street. There was no one around, it was like he was the last person on this block, another shiver ran down his arms and he rubbed at them.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to stay calm, because throughout all of Oz' teaching the only thing he always told Oscar was to keep calm, to breathe and think rationally. And now right, Oscar knew that he needed to contact his friends, but he knew that going back to the Academy was a bad idea.

His body ached and he was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs, but regardless, Oscar moved, pushed onward down the street, always making sure that the area was clear before turning down another corner, and just when he felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion once more, as his ribs ached from the exertion they were being put through Oscar heard fighting up ahead, there was gun fire and battle cries. Then something flew over his head and he had just enough time to see Ruby being thrown past him by what looked to be Vine's semblance.

His eyes widened, "Ruby!" He cried out in shock, running towards that general direction.

He must have made a wrong turn because he found himself in another abandoned alleyway but no sign of Ruby. Where was she? Why were her and Vine fighting each other? Just what was going on? As these thoughts ran through his head, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, turning he let a smile grace his lips when before him stood who he had been looking for, "Ruby! You're okay!" He said with relief in his voice, as he walked towards her, "I mean… that is… are you? I saw you and Vine fighting and I just got done running from some Atlas Knights, I think Ironwood maybe planning something drastic, I'm starting to think Oz was right…"

He paused and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Because no, he may not be angry with Ozpin anymore, he may really want him to come back, but he would never think it was okay to lie and keep secrets, all it does is make things worse. Blinking, he smiled at her when he saw she was smiling back, but… _something_ felt off about it. He knew Ruby's smiles, had seen them so many times and he always felt a warmth there, they gave him reassurance and strength. But this… it felt different. Holding out his hand, Oscar took another step towards her and jumped when he felt someone shout his name. And the voice, while it was familiar, it wasn't one of his friends, no Jaune or Ruby or Nora. No, this was a voice whom he hasn't heard since that day he almost crashed the aircraft.

After months of radio static, Ozpin finally broke his silence.

" _Oscar!"_

Oz's shout was one of warning, to alert him, but the simple act of breaking his silence after so long was enough for Oscar to freeze in place, it just had been so unexpected, so out of the blue, then out of the corner of his eye he saw something move, his eyes widened once again, when he saw Cinder.

But... But Yang said that—

Before he could fully process this new bit of information Ozpin was once again shouting next to him, _"Oscar, behind you!"_

Turning around, Oscar could do nothing but let out a small gasp of pain. And there standing before him, was no longer Ruby but someone he has never seen before, her eyes and hair were two different colors and she was smirking at him as she slowly pulled the tip of her umbrella out of his side. A choked gasp escaped his lips as he clutched at his wound and collapsed to the ground.

His vision blurred, but he was able to make out the silhouette of that girl leaning down, and reaching her hand out, when she stepped back Oscar realized in horror that she had the Relic. "No!" He cried out, putting his bloodied hands around his cane, as he struggled to stand up, to fight. "No! Give… that _back_!"

The girl merely smirked at him and walked away from him,

Meanwhile, Ozpin was a bundle of chaos his head. He could feel Oz's concern, his _deep_ concern and his _guilt_ , as he continuously called out his name, _"Oscar!"_

Shaking his head to clear the fog, Oscar continued to try and stand. "Not that I'm not thrilled your— your talking to me again, Oz. But I can't think w-when your shouting at me like that." He stuttered out, finally standing on shaky feet and rushing forward. Only to be stopped, literally stopped by Ozpin, and Oscar felt the effects of déjà vu. And the world around them seemed to freeze, because the last time this happened it had been the other way around, where Oscar had him frozen and tried so desperately to reveal what Ozpin had been hiding from them, from him.

"Let me go!" He hissed out through clinched teeth, having no mobility in his head, he moved his eyes to his left, and flared at Oz’s apparition. 

" _Oscar, please! You're hurt!"_

"She has the Relic!" Oscar argued, his voice firm but was clearly wavering

" _Yes, but you are hurt."_ Ozpin argued back, his voice just as firm, his face just as stoic. " _Which is far more important!_ "

Oscar actually managed a scoff, "You sure picked a _random_ time to start caring, Oz. Where were you months ago when I needed you!? Huh!? _Gone_! Locked away inside my head while I'm out here feeling _lost_ and playing your role as the confidant, and spouting wisdom every couple minutes. Because you were too much of a _coward_ to deal with your own guilt!" Oscar may have said that he wasn't mad at Oz anymore about all the lies, that he'd forgiven him for keeping secrets.

And while that statement was true to a point, there was still a _part_ of him that felt bitter for the man leaving. 

He's been left by adults before, his parents left him permanently, having died after a Grimm Hunt had gone wrong, and then his Uncle left too, leaving his Aunt to have to raise him all on her own. But Oz leaving had felt different. The fact that he knew Oz was still there, just _out of reach_ , and just refusing to talk to him just seemed to sting _more_ , because he thought... For a moment, he _really_ thought that Ozpin actually cared. 

Oscar felt his eyes sting, as his heart ached.

He didn’t want to be mad at Ozpin, but right now, with everything that was going on, he couldn't help how he feels, how betrayed he feels. 

Then he felt _something_ , a warmth he hasn't felt in months firmly place itself on his shoulders, this was Oz's aura, and in an act of comfort.

There was Ozpin standing before him —a spirit with no other attachment to this world other then through this young boy— hands on Oscar’s shoulders, with an expression of pain, of guilt and acceptance, _"I'm sorry, Oscar. I truly am. At the time, I had thought leaving was the better course of action. That it would better for everyone if I were to simply go away. But know that I never did so because I didn't care, Oscar. In fact, my greatest weakness and strength is that I care too much about you and everyone else."_

Oscar blinked as he felt and saw Oz, wipe away his tears he hadn’t even known he was shedding. “ _I care Oscar, more then you will never know. More then I can ever properly describe. And right now, I care that you are hurt and in no shape to fight Neo."_

 _Neo,_ so that was her name.

Oscar shook his head, "But she has the Relic, that's _important_. And you once told me that I had to fight for myself."

" _Not at the expense of your **life** , Oscar. If you fight her right now, in the state your in, not only will you pass out from blood loss up you could very likely die and I will not let you risk your life, not even for the Relic."_

Oscar was growing more and more frustrated with Ozpin, why couldn't he care a little less about his well being and focus more on getting the Lamp back? "Then take over, fight her for me and get it back!"

The look on Oz’s face when he asked that, demanded that, was of of sadness, one of a bittersweet acceptance, " _I cannot."_

Oscar blinked, "Why?"

" _I once told you and our friends, that I was losing my powers? I wasn't lying. Even if I took over and fought Neo there is no guarantee that I would win either."_

So it was true, that feeling that has slowly been getting stronger the last few months was Oz losing his powers, does that mean that Oscar was gaining them? But even so, doesn’t that mean he should have the strength to take Neo on and get back the Relic? Shouldn’t he be powerful enough, to do _something_? Oscar clinched his hands around _The Long Memory_ in frustration, he felt like he was back on the Farm, scared and helpless to do anything.

" _Please, Oscar. Just please, let it go."_

And finally, _finally_ the fight in Oscar broke as time seemed to move again once more, and he all but collapsed to his knees in a heap of pain, as blood still leaked from his wound. Blinking away the haze, he simply watched as Neo disappear with the Relic, and there was a part of Oscar, a huge part of him, that felt that they just made a _grave_ mistake. "I really hope we didn't just doom everyone by letting her go, Oz."

" _We'll find another way to get it back once you've healed,"_

Another shiver ran down his spine, but this time it was from the cold then a warning. "M'cold." He said, his voice slurring as he eyes grew heavy

And despite his weakened state, he could still feel Ozpin's concern while the man was trying to remain calm. " _That is because you are losing rapids amount of blood. I... regret to say that I may have to take over after all."_

"I thought you s-said you couldn't."

Oscar could practically hear Ozpin shake his head, " _I said I was losing my powers, which I am. But you and I still share a body. So, I can still take over and I will have to do so right now, if only just enough to get you somewhere safe and get that wound looked at."_

And after a beat of silence, Oscar let out a shallow breath and jerked his head, a weakened attempt at a nod, “Yeah, alright.” And as he felt Ozpin finally take over, Oscar felt the need to saying something, as he felt those telltale signs of him loosing unconsciousness, he had to say something to Ozpin, 

_"Hey Oz?"_

"Yes, Oscar?"

" _Thanks for coming back, I missed you."_

Ozpin let out a chuckle and seemed to ease Oscar towards the comforts of their mind palace they shared whenever the one was wounded and the mind needed resting. "And I you, Oscar. I'll always come back."

**Author's Note:**

> Whether Oscar fights Neo or not, whether he gets captured or not, it doesn't disprove the fact that this moment would be the perfect opportunity to bring Ozpin back. Do I think it will happen, probably not. Do I want it to happen, oh with all my heart and soul. But whatever happens, happens, I just hope we get to see Oz at some point. I really miss him.
> 
> Anywoo, hope you all enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


End file.
